<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Past na boha by Windify</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051245">Past na boha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify'>Windify</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Capture, Feels, Fluff, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Feels, mentions of mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hádka není nic zvláštního. To ovšem neplatí v případě, že se hádají Tony Stark a Loki. Ostatní Avengeři tedy uspořádají válečnou poradu s jasným cílem - usmířit Tonyho a Lokiho dřív, než se z toho zblázní (a někdo přijde k úhoně).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Past na boha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Už to trvalo až moc dlouho. </p><p>Jistě, kdekdo by mohl namítat, že týden není dlouhá doba. To byste ale nesměli žít v Avengers Tower po boku strážců Země, skupiny superhrdinů zvaných Avengers, a po boku jednoho napraveného boha, jenž chtěl kdysi právě Zemi ovládnout. </p><p>V neposlední řadě byste také neměli být členem Avengers. Šest různorodých osobností dokáže nadělat dost problémů, pokud zrovna nezachraňují svět (a vlastně i tehdy), zvlášť když přihlédneme k jejich povahám. Obyvatel věže však bylo šest jen krátce, přesně do doby, než se k nim dostal již zmiňovaný bůh. </p><p>Teď by to možná chtělo vysvětlení. </p><p>Všechno to začalo nedlouho po útoku Chitauri. Konečně se jim podařilo napravit škody spáchané mimozemskými nepřáteli, když se objevil Thor. Za jiných okolností by jeho přítomnost uvítali, ale teď s sebou z nebeského království nenesl dobré zprávy. </p><p>Loki měl několik možností – poprava, i na boha hodně dlouhá doba strávená ve vězení, nebo život na Zemi pod dohledem Avengers. </p><p>Radili se dlouho, ale nakonec dospěli k rozhodnutí. Všichni – až na Clinta, kterého nakonec musela umlčet Natasha – souhlasili, že Loki smí žít společně s nimi v Avengers Tower, dokud nevyprší jeho trest, jehož délka, nutno podotknout, nebyla určena. Shodli se, že bude lepší, když jej budou mít pod dohledem a na každém kroku ho bude hlídat Jarvis. Byly za tím i osobní důvody. Tony s Brucem z Lokiho hodlali dostat více o jeho magii, Natasha zase chtěla vyzkoušet své obvyklé metody pro získávání informací z různých lidí. Loki přeci jen napadl Zemi. Navíc agentka věděla, že se v něm toho skrývá mnohem více, než dává najevo na první pohled. Thor by udělal cokoli, aby byl jeho bratr v bezpečí a pohodlí. Steve snad doufal, že se mu Lokiho podaří přetáhnout na dobrou stranu. </p><p>A Clint zase ve skrytu duše choval naději, že mu jednoho dne projde, když si z Lokiho udělá jehelníček. </p><p>O pár dní později se tedy do jejich věže přistěhoval Loki. K úlevě všech neměl svou zlatou helmu, zbroj ani plášť, natož ono žezlo. </p><p>Každý věděl, že jakmile budou Tony Stark a Loki v jednom domě (věži) moc dlouho, nastane peklo. A právě tohle peklo mělo jen pár konců a žádný z nich nedopadl dobře pro ně nebo okolí. </p><p>Nejprve to bylo ještě mnohem horší, než si mysleli. Na denním pořádku byly slovní přestřelky, různé hádky, zesměšňování a neustálé ponižování toho druhého. Vlastně by se to dalo označit za souboj dvou eg. </p><p>O Tonym Starkovi, Iron Manovi, géniovi, miliardáři, playboyovi a filantropovi bylo všeobecně známo, že jeho sexuální orientace není jednostranná. Nezáleželo na tom, jestli byli jeho partnery muži či ženy, šlo mu hlavně o požitek. A Tonyho nedávno opustila Pepper, takže měl volný prostor. </p><p>Avengers sice nevěděli, jak je to s Lokim, ale podle toho, co říkal Thor, si někteří vyvodili své. Nikdo nemohl popřít, že Loki byl přinejmenším pohledný. A co se týče jeho osobnosti, to byla věc druhá. </p><p>Vlastně nebylo až tak překvapivé, když tato jejich válka vyplynula v milenecký vztah. Se smyslem pro humor, jenž mohli pochopit jen oni sami, poznamenáni minulostí... Představovali výzvu jeden pro druhého a byli pro sebe navzájem jako stvoření. </p><p>Takže ačkoli Clint zprvu zuřil, že teď mu jeho plán udělat si z Lokiho cvičný terč rozhodně neprojde, protože Stark by ho jinak zabil, všem se ulevilo, když se ti dva zaměřili na… méně destruktivní činnosti, alespoň pro jejich okolí a zbylé obyvatele Avengers Tower. </p><p>Většina přítomných jejich vztah radši nekomentovala. Horší bylo, když vše zjistil Nick Fury, jednooký ředitel S.H.I.E.L.D.u. Nejprve zuřil („Starku, co si to dovolujete spát s nebezpečným mimozemským zločincem?!“), pak běsnil ještě více („Uvědomujete si, že jste svým jednáním mohl ohrozit vaše postavení? Lokiho specializací jsou klamy a podvody, mohl vás jen využít!“ – načež Tony nahodil úsměv, <em>nenápadně</em> mrkl na boha vedle sebe a prohodil: „Taky je to bůh neplechy. Obojí dokázal už nespočetněkrát.“), ale nakonec se přeci jen uklidnil, vedl dlouhou debatu s Natashou a Stevem, kteří jej uklidnili, že Loki se chová ukázněně a nic neplánuje. Konečná Furyho slova zněla: „Nelíbí se mi to, ale protože Starka potřebujeme, přetrpím to. Jestli Loki něco provede, jde to na Starkovu hlavu.“</p><p>A tak se jim podařilo zažehnat hrozící krizi. Alespoň do doby nedávné bylo všechno v pořádku. Tony a Loki si udržovali svůj milenecký vztah bez problémů asi měsíc, když se to jednoho dne pokazilo. </p><p>Nikdo z členů nevěděl, o co šlo, ale ti dva se pohádali. Příšerně, z jejich patra se až o poschodí níž dostávaly nadávky a urážky. Všechno to vyvrcholilo, když Tony znova proletěl tím samým oknem jako tehdy při invazi, jen aby se v obleku Iron Mana vrátil nahoru a prohodil oním proskleným oknem na oplátku Lokiho. </p><p>Od té doby spolu ti dva nediskutovali a vyhýbali se jeden druhému. Ostatní se samozřejmě snažili zjistit, o co šlo, ale Jarvis jim odmítal cokoli říct. </p><p>A právě tohle vyhýbání se jeden druhému trvalo už týden a Avengers z toho začínali šílet. Proto uspořádali týmovou poradu, samozřejmě bez Tonyho, který trčel zalezlý v dílně. </p><p>Seděli kolem kruhového stolu. Tedy, jak se to vezme; Bruce postával za svou židlí a opíral se o ni, Thor neklidně přecházel sem a tam, Clint se houpal na židli a točil si šípem mezi prsty. Jediní, kdo jakž takž v klidu seděli, byli Natasha a Steve. </p><p>„Stark je příšerný tak jako tak,“ prohodila Ruska, „ale teď je to extrém. Co se, zatraceně, stalo?“</p><p>„Jen jestli to nepřehání,“ zamumlal Kapitán. „Oba dva. Víte, jací jsou. Třeba to ve výsledku nebude tak horké, jak si myslíme.“</p><p>Thor se k nim otočil. „Tohle se bratrovi nepodobá. Když koná, má k tomu důvod. Museli si s Anthonym něco provést.“</p><p>„Ano, a my potřebujeme přijít na to, co, a jak tuto situaci vyřešit,“ odtušil Bruce. „V jedné místnosti spolu nejsou déle, než tři vteřiny. Jen včera večer v obýváku – náhodou na sebe narazili, oba zastavili, chvilku na sebe zírali a pak se Loki prostě teleportoval pryč. Jak ho chceš udržet na místě?“</p><p>„Prohnat mu šíp hlavou?“ navrhl Hawkeye.  </p><p>„Clinte!“</p><p>„Nat, vždyť prohodil Tonyho oknem. To se nepočítá jako válečný čin?“</p><p>„O tom už jsme mluvili, Clinte. Ne. A ať už se stalo cokoli, myslím, že by ti Tony nepoděkoval, kdybys mu zabil milence.“</p><p>Kapitán Amerika upíral pohled na zlatovlasého boha, který byl teď až podezřele zticha. Jindy na obranu svého bratra vždy něco řekl, ale teď… „Thore?“</p><p>„Přemýšlím nad tím, co řekl tady Bruce,“ vysvětlil zmiňovaný. „Je možnost, jak Lokiho zadržet, ale nebude se mu to líbit.“</p><p>Bruce si povzdechl. „A co se nelíbí jemu, to potom dopadá špatně pro nás.“</p><p>„Ano, ale jinou možnost zjevně nemáme,“ namítla Natasha. „Thore, o co jde?“</p><p>„Přátelé moji, budu muset zavítat na Ásgard…“</p><p>~~~</p><p>Všechno měli perfektně načasované a připravené. Členové Avengers právě snídali a snažili se tvářit klidně. Natashe a Clintovi to šlo samo, větší problémy měli ostatní. Thor na tom byl nejhůř, ačkoli se základem plánu přišel on. </p><p>Loki se zčistajasna prostě zhmotnil v kuchyni. Za tu dobu už na to byli zvyklí, nepřekvapilo je to. Černovlasý Ásgarďan přešel k lince a na talíř si nandal pár lívanců z velké hromady – vařením se zabavuje Steve, který vždy stává brzy ráno. </p><p>„Dobré ráno, bratře,“ prohodil Thor. </p><p>„Nejsem tvůj bratr,“ zareagoval Loki okamžitě, ostatně jako pokaždé. Už se z toho stal zvyk. Jeden by se až divil, že se mu chtělo to neustále opakovat. „Ale také přeji dobré ráno – tobě i tvým přátelům.“</p><p>Natasha protočila očima. Loki byl zkrátka Loki. Avengeři s ním vycházeli dobře (Clinta nepočítaje), ale on je, navzdory faktu, že spolu bydleli, trávili čas a mluvili, stále nazýval jako přátele svého bratra, nikoli jeho. </p><p>Loki se posadil na druhý konec stolu. Nedělalo mu problém být s ostatními, ale jakmile se objevil Iron Man, vždy zmizel. </p><p>Teď to nemohli dovolit. </p><p>„Loki, kdy naposledy jsi mluvil s Tonym?“ zajímala se Natasha. </p><p>Bůh přestal jíst, vycítil nějakou léčku. Ale dřív, než stačil zareagovat, Thor hmátl kamsi za sebe a jakoby odnikud vytáhl zlatou síť. Okamžitě jí přehodil přes Lokiho a rychle k němu přistoupil, aby jej skrz síť pevně stiskl a on se nemohl dostat pryč. </p><p>Thor postavil Lokiho na nohy, ale on se nebránil – věděl, že nemá moc šancí. Z Lokiho těla vyšla nazelenalá záře, objevily se náznaky kopií, které se však zamihotaly a okamžitě pohasly. V tu dobu již všichni Avengeři stáli v pozoru, připraveni zasáhnout, protože výraz, který se usadil na Lokiho tváři, rozhodně nepůsobil přátelsky. </p><p>Ásgarďan se zasmál. „Chytili jste mě, boha lstí, do pasti? Ještě k tomu sítí, mým vynálezem?“</p><p>„Takže tohle <em>je</em> pravda,“ ujelo Bruceovi potichu. Oba bohové mu již dávno řekli, že ne vše, co se píše s lidských knihách, je pravda, ale zároveň ne vše je výmysl. </p><p>„Ano, doktore Bannere,“ přisvědčil Loki. „Thore, nepletu se, když tvrdím, že konkrétně tato síť je matčin výtvor, že? Její magii bych poznal kdykoli.“</p><p>„Nepleteš.“ Tahle síť totiž byla opatřena kouzly a vytvořena samotnou Friggou. Zabraňovala Lokimu použít magii, připravovala ho o magickou moc. </p><p>Bůh lstí a falše si odfrkl. „Je dobré, že jste mysleli na to, aby mi alespoň nějaká magie zbyla.“</p><p>„Cože?“ zamračil se Clint. </p><p>Thor se podíval svému nevlastnímu bratrovi do očí a přikývl. Jistě, myslel na to. Nebyl úplný hlupák, jak o něm Loki tvrdí. Kdyby Lokimu zmizela magie úplně, nemohl by ovládat svůj vzhled. A protože Loki je původem Jötun, ledový obr… No, zkrátka a dobře, kdyby byl donucen ukázat svou druhou podobu, nastalo by mnohem horší peklo, než jaké by si mysleli, že je možné. Ani Thor sám jeho Jötunskou podobu ještě neviděl. </p><p>„Co teda chcete?“ zeptal se Loki tvrdě, aniž by odpověděl Clintovi. </p><p>„Moc dobře to víš, Loki,“ odvětila Vdova. „Tohle chování je ubíjející.“</p><p>„To, oč jde mezi mnou a Anthonym, se vás netýká.“</p><p>„Škoda jen, že si to nemyslíme.“</p><p>„Co je?“ ozvalo se kousek od kuchyně. Steve, jenž doteď zaujímal pozici u vchodu, se přikrčil. „Jarvis říkal, že…“ Původce hlasu vstoupil do kuchyně a Kapitán Amerika okamžitě vystartoval. Přehodil ruce přes Tonyho Starka a pevně ho uvěznil. „Hele!“</p><p>Iron Man se pokusil vyprostit, ale marně. Přelétl pohledem po shromážděných a zastavil u boha, jehož drželi stejně nemožně, jako jeho. Tony však nevězel ve zlaté síti. </p><p>Vynálezce si odfrkl. „Smysluplný důvod, proč jste mě vyhnali z dílny?“</p><p>„Vy dva,“ ukázal Bruce na Tonyho a Lokiho, „jste nesnesitelní normálně. Teď to přesáhlo meze. A jestli je tohle jediný způsob, jak z vás dostat, co se stalo, a usmířit vás, budiž.“</p><p>„Bratře, Bruce má pravdu,“ vložil se do toho Thor. „Znám tě. Ublížili jste si s Anthonym nějak?“</p><p>„Nepleť se do toho!“ vřískl jindy klidný bůh. </p><p>„A ty mě pusť, Steve,“ přizvukoval Iron Man. „Stejně za všechno může Loki, takže si vyslýchejte jeho.“</p><p>„To není pravda!“ namítl zmiňovaný okamžitě. </p><p>„Že ne?“ obořil se na něj Stark. „Kdybys jen trochu přemýšlel!“</p><p>„Tony, co se stalo?“ pokusila se Natasha využít situace. </p><p>Miliardář se ušklíbl. „Loki se stal! Chcete to vědět, jo?“ Posměšně se zadíval na Černou vdovu a pak zabodl pohled přímo do zelených očí. Natasha by byla schopná to z něho vymlátit a o to zrovna dvakrát nestál. Navíc, teď by to mohl podat tak, aby ostatní byli na jeho straně. „Pamatujete si na ten večírek se Stark Industries, což?“ Ostatní přikývli – jeden z mála večírků firmy, kterého se Tony účastnil. „No, Loki tam byl taky – díky své magii ve změněné podobě. Jako ženská, mimochodem. Bavil jsem se s ní většinu noci.“</p><p>„P-p-prr!“ přerušil ho Clint, oči vytřeštěné. „Loki byl ta černovlasá ženská?“ Clint totiž noc strávil sledováním kamerových záznamů. Právě vysoká, štíhlá, vnadná žena s dlouhými černými vlasy a zelenýma očima, která rozhodně nebyla nepřitažlivá, se s Tonym bavila nejvíce. Jak mu to jen nemohlo dojít, zatraceně?!</p><p>„Přesně tak,“ odsouhlasil Tony. „Každopádně, když jsem se vrátil sem, –“ večírek totiž nebyl pořádaný v Avengers Tower, ale jinde ve městě – „uprostřed obýváku na mě čekalo překvápko v podobě nasrané ženské. Pak se Loki proměnil zpět, začal na mě křičet a prostě mě prohodil oknem.“</p><p>Ticho netrvalo vůbec dlouho, protože Loki zamumlal: „Tak to nebylo.“</p><p>Natasha se tvářila zamyšleně, Steve ohromeně, Bruce koukal do země, Clint měl nepřítomný pohled a v obličeji zbledl (snad pořád uvažoval nad Lokiho ženskou formou) a Thor vypadal, že se zoufale snaží nesmát nebo neusmívat. </p><p>„To ale nic nevysvětluje, Loki,“ podotkl doktor Banner nakonec. „Tak… proč?“</p><p>„Protože flirtoval!“ vykřikl Jötun, jen aby se vzápětí zatvářil nanejvýš šokovaně. Potichu zaklel ásgardským dialektem. Samozřejmě, Frigga si nemohla nechat ujít příležitost a síť pojistila ještě kouzlem pravdomluvnosti, které začalo působit. Kouzelník se neklidně ošil, potřeba dostat se ze sítě vzrostla. </p><p>Ostatní radši decentně mlčeli. Jenomže Tony Stark je Tony Stark a nedá si pokoj a nedojdou mu souvislosti, rozhodně ne tak jako třeba Natashe. „Vždyť se nic nestalo!“</p><p>„Ale mohlo!“</p><p>„Flirtuju s každým. Navíc, vždyť o ni nejde.“</p><p>Všichni až na špiónku se snažili dívat jinam, Thor se Stevem uvolňovali sevření. Nejraději by se všichni vypařili. </p><p>„O něco tady jde!“ protestoval Loki. </p><p>„A o co, hm?“</p><p>„O to, že mi na tobě záleží, zatraceně!“</p><p>Ano, přesně v tuhle chvíli by všichni byli nejradši kdekoli jinde, než tady. Tohle bylo až moc osobní. Loki se navíc tvářil, že nevěří, že tato slova říká, a že taky pro přítomné Avengery plánuje pěknou odplatu za jejich past. </p><p>Thor to vyřešil jednoduše a rychle – strhl ze svého adoptivního bratra síť. Ten okamžitě pocítil, že jeho magii již nic nepotlačuje, jedinou myšlenkou se dostal ke Starkovi, jehož uchopil za ruku – a pak je oba přenesl na jejich podlaží. </p><p>Sotva se octli v obýváku poschodí, jež původně patřilo jenom Iron Manovi, ale do kterého se později Loki nastěhoval, Tonymu došla slova. </p><p>Loki stál jen několik centimetrů od něj a držel vynálezce za boky. Tony se zase rukama opíral o bohovu hruď. „Tak to dáváš najevo hodně zajímavým způsobem," hlesl miliardář bez dechu, protože si plně uvědomoval, co tím bůh myslel.  </p><p>„Jen o tebe nechci přijít, Anthony,“ šeptl Loki a v očích se mu zrcadlila nevyřčená slova. <em>Bojím se, že kvůli svým chybám, kvůli svým hloupostem, zase přijdu o vše, co je mi cenné. Já už nechci, znovu ne. Nejsem dost dobrý, nezasloužím si tě. Ale nechci tě nechat jít. </em></p><p>„Já vím,“ pousmál se Tony. „Ale víš co, Loki? Taky mi na tobě záleží.“ Víc říct nestačil, protože černovlasý bůh sklonil hlavu, přitáhl si ho k sobě a spojil jejich rty v polibek.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tohle byla vlastně moje první Frostiron povídka vůbec (a druhá povídka z Marvel/Avenger kánonu, kterou jsem kdy napsala). Vznikla někdy 18. prosince 2018 a já ji publikovala už i jinde, ale... nemyslím si, že je to až tak špatné, takže jsem se rozhodla to hodit i sem.<br/>Tak schválně, je vidět rozdíl oproti mému bývalému a novodobějšímu stylu psaní? :P<br/>(Jinak si stále nejsem jistá, jestli tady mám naházet i zbytek svých dřívějších děl, nebo ne...)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>